familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
An Officer and a Waldo
An Officer and a Waldo is the seventh episode of the fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on November 6, 1992. It was directed by John Tracy and written by David W. Duclon. Plot When Eddie yells at Waldo over a misunderstanding, Waldo's fragile self-esteem takes a huge hit. His response: Join the US Army reserves. Urkel doesn't hesitate to set Eddie straight and they promptly to go after him just to get him to change his mind. Meanwhile, Carl and Harriette deal with a repairman who has a habit for overcharging his clients. Synopsis Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Danielle Nicolet as Vonda Mahoney Cameo * Dennis Burkley as Repairman * David Graf as Sergeant Shishka * Juan Lamont Pope as Recruit Gallery An Officer and a Waldo (2).jpg Trivia * The German episode title is "Waldos größter Fehler", meaning "Waldo's Biggest Mistake". * Rosetta LeNoire (Mother Winslow) and Jaimee Foxworth (Judy) don't appear in this episode. They're both credited, however. Quotes :* Sgt. Shishka: Urkel, Winslow, you are not on my list of new recruits. :* Eddie: Oh well... :* Urkel: You mean to tell me that the Army screwed up the paper work again. Gosh I bet that's never happened before. :* Sgt. Shishka: Don't insult my Army. I love my Army. I'll take this up later with the Lieutenant. :* Sergeant: My name is Sergeant Robert Shishka. :* Urkel: Hey! Your name backwards would be Shishka Bob. :* Sergeant: Give me 50 push-ups! :* Steve: 1... 2... 3... aoooo (collapses) :* Sergeant: (to the soldiers) Prepare for a 20 mile hike. Thank Urkel. He's the weakest soldier in America. :* Steve: (to Waldo) Oh, yeah, he hasn't met my Dad. :* Sergeant: Stand up straight! During the next six weeks... :* Steve: Ooooooooh :* Sergeant: During the next six weeks... :* Steve: Ooooooooh :* Sergeant: During the next six weeks... :* Steve: Ooooooooh :* Sergeant: During the next six weeks... :* Steve: Ooooooooh :* Sergeant: Stop! :* Steve: Well, I have to breathe. Excuse me for being a mammal! :* Steve: Well, I have to breathe. Excuse me for being a mammal! :* Harriette: Carl, fixing things is a habit; it takes talent. :* Carl: I fixed the dryer, and it worked perfectly fine. :* Harriette: Yeah, and then it exploded. Your mother was beamed by the lint trap. :Eddie: Why would Waldo do such an idiotic thing? :Urkel: It was your insensitive use of the word "Idiot" that caused this whole mess. :Eddie: Waldo joined the Army because I called him an idiot. :Urkel: Hey strong emotions and a weak mind can make a dangerous combination. Look at Yosemite Sam. Allusions * The episode title is a play on the movie An Officer And A Gentleman. Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four Category:Episodes involving Carl's ineptness as a Handyman